Broken seals and families
by ice-shaman-princess
Summary: When two children become friends after losing thier families, they decide to become ninja. One is Uchiha Sasuke and the other is Fujin Mayame. Four years later, they are closer than ever. What adventures lie ahead for this new family? I don't even know.
1. Fate kicks in

**Broken seals and families**

**Ch.1**

This is a tradgic tale of two children who both lost their families not even a week apart. One was a seven year old boy named Uchiha Sasuke. The other child was a seven year old girl named Fujin Mayame. Everyone knows Sasuke's sad tale. I'm going to tell you about Mayame's tradgic legacy. It takes place after Mayame saves Sasuke from drowning in the river. She was coming home from the ninja academy and saw Sasuke jump into the river. she threw down her things and jumped into the river. She saved the young Uchiha and ran straight home to find a masked man with a blood stained sword standing over her parents' corpses.

**Mayame: **W-who are you?!! What did you do to my mom and dad?!!!!

**Man: **[punches her You and your father carry the Fujin kekki genkai that has the power to destroy my plans. [kicks her Since you are now the last of the Fujin clan, die[begins to beat her

As the man was preparing to deviler the deadly blow, the door was slammed open and a little boy was standing in the doorway. The boy was soaking wet. he was holding Mayame's backpack. That boy was Uchiha Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Leave her alone!!!!! Don't hurt my new friend!!!!

**Mayame: **You're that crazy kid I saved. [coughs up blood

**Man: ** An Uchiha. I just might get those eyes after all. [leaves

**Mayame: **W-w-who are y-you? H-how did you know where I lived?

**Sasuke: **[holds a notebook open You left this at the dock when you saved me. Mayame, right? I'm Uchiha Sasuke.

**Mayame:** Thanks, Sasuke. You're my only friend. [coughs up blood and faints

**Sasuke: **Mayame[picks her up Don't die!! Don't die, I'll get you to a hospital!!

Sasuke carried Mayame to the Konoha hospital emergency room on his back. After the nurses took Mayame for treatment, Sasuke sat in the emergency room waiting room praying that his one and only friend would survive her tradgic and brutal attack.

**Nurse Koyuki: **Are you the boy who brought the brown headed girl in?

**Sasuke: **Yeah. Is she okay?!!!!!!!

**Nurse Koyuki: **Yes, she is. Just relax. She'll be here for a few days though. She's awake if you want to see her. She's in room 101.

**Saskue: **Awesome!!

Sasuke ran most of the way to Mayame's room. He ran into Dr. Kankuo, the doctor who treated him when he was in the hospital after Itachi killed the whole Uchiha clan. He called Sasuke a hero that kept an entire clan from almost perishing. Sasuke came into Mayame's room to see her reading manga and eating a big chocolate chip cookie.

**Sasuke: **Mayame!!

**Mayame: **[mouth full of cookie Sasuke!!

**Sasuke: **How are you doing?

**Mayame: **[swallows cookie A bit better now. Thanks for saving my life. you really are my only friend.

**Dr. Kankuo: **Sasuke. could you step out while I change her head bandage?

**Sasuke: **Sure. [leaves room

**Mayame: **When are my momma and daddy coming, Dr. kankuo?

**Dr. Kankuo: **[finishes applying bandage Mayame, I'm sorry to tell you, but your parents are gone.

**Mayame: **What do you mean "gone"?

**Dr. Kankuo: **I mean gone and never coming back. I'm sorry.

**Mayame: **Momma. Daddy. Dead[starts to cry Noooooooooo!!!

**Sasuke: **[hears loud noises What the heck is going on?

**Dr. Kankuo: **[exits room Maybe you can calm her down, Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **[comes in Mayame. Are you okay?

**Mayame: **[wipes eyes Sasuke, I'm an orphan, now.

**Sasuke: **I am, too. My brother killed my clan four days ago.

**Mayame: **You and I are more alike than I thought. [wipes tears From now on, you and I are family.

Ch.1 end x(

I'm back to start 2008 and end 2007 with a new story. I hope you enjoy reading "Broken seals and families" as I have creating it. Ch.2 will be up ASAP. Please read and review. Merry Christmas, ice-shaman-princess A.K.A Raiku.


	2. Sasuke Nii san

**Broken seals and families**

**Ch.2**

Now it is four long years since these two lonely children have met. Both of them are the top graduating genin. Sasuke as everyone knows is on team seven with Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Mayame is on team 13 with Pikiri Sake and Sora, two twin ninja brothers. I'll bet you've been wondering what Mayame's mysterious kekki genki is. There are special ability seals that only the genetics in the blood of a member of the Fujin clan can activate. The training to use these special seals begins at four years of age. Mayame mastered the use of seals at six. There are many seals. I'll go into detail later on. Now, teams seven and thirteen are celebrating graduation at Ichiraku's ramen.

**Sasuke: **[sneezes[ Oh, crud.

**Mayame: **Oh,man! You sneezed up your ramen, Nii-san. PICTURE[takes photo[

**Sasuke: **You better delete that picture, Mayame.

**Mayame: **No way, Nii-san!! This is a reminder as our first night as actual ninja.

**Sasuke: **Why does it have to be a picture of me with ramen coming outta my nose?

**Mayame: **Because this is also the funniest photo I have of you, Nii-san.

**Sasuke: **Fine then. Just promise not to show it to the others.

**Naruto: **Show us what?

**Sasuke: **[blushing[ It's none of your business!!!!!

**Naruto: **Good grief! Don't kill me!

**Mayame: **Don't worry, Naruto nii-san. Nii-san'd never kill anyone.

**Sasuke: **You know that since tihs was your idea you're paying.

**Mayame: **And with Naruto here, this'll be my last meal for two days.

**All but Sasuke: **[laughs[

Now it's time for one of the biggest events for genin. You guessed it, The Chunin exam!!! Mayame's squad was the fourth squad it finish the forest of death exam with twenty hours and fourty- five minutes. When the peliminaries for the third exam were over, Mayame was the only one to advance. Then upcomes Sasuke's curse mark issue.

**Mayame: **You should let me remove it! Why seal it?! Seals can be easily broken!!

**Kakashi: **You're not ready to use that Fujin seal. If things go wrong, it'll hurt Sasuke

even worse than the mark. Wait a couple more years before you use that

level of your family's seals.

**Mayame: **I still can't believe that the person who did this to Sasuke also took my parents' lives. It took four years to find out. Do what you need to do.

Just be ready to train both of us this month.

Mayame had visited Sasuke while he was in the hospital for the short time he was. Being the impaticent preson she is, Mayame decided to use her healing seal to speed up the process. After all, Sasuke promised to teach her fire jutsu.

**Saskue: **[rubs head[ Mmmm.

**Mayame: **Morning, Sleepy face.

**Sasuke: **Mayame.

**Mayame: **Looks like that healing seal was what you needed.

**Sasuke:** [pulls it off[ Aww, censored!!!!! That hurts.

**Mayame: **Watch the language, Nii-san. Also, it has to stay on you to work.

**Sasuke:** What's up?

**Mayame: **Kakashi is going to train us after I get you outta here. [bites thumb[

So, lets get started.[wipes blood on seal[ Transparency Seal!!!!!

[sticks seal on Sasuke's forehead[ I'll cover for you while you sneak out.

See ya at training, Nii-san.

**Sasuke: **Thanks, Mayame.[leaves[

**Mayame: **[piles pillows under sheet[ Now for phase two.

**Nurse: **I need to take Uchiha Sasuke's vitals.

**Mayame: **He's asleep right now. Can you come back later?

**Nurse: **Okay. [leaves[

**Mayame: **Nitwits. [leaves[

Chapter 2 end x(

WHEW!!!!! Exams have burned me out, but they haven't broken my writing spirit. This is my christmas gift to you!! You all rock!!! I'll type up Chapter 3 A.S.A.P. Don't forget to read and review!!! Merry Christmas, ice-shaman-princess A.K.A. Raiku ;3


	3. Talk of revenge

**Broken seals and families**

**Ch.3**

**Mayame: **Kakashi.

**Kakashi: **Yeah?

**Mayame: **Can I learn Chidori as well?

**Kakashi: **I'd love to teach it to you, but only one with the sharingan can use it. Sasuke is the only one who can learn it.

**Mayame: **Oh. Nii-san is so lucky.

**Kakashi: **I'll teach you the summoning jutsu, though.

**Mayame: **Sweet!!!

Now the Chunin exams are over. Mayame goes with Sasuke to meet Kakashi at the dango shop. Later on, she follows Sasuke to stop Itachi from catching Naruto and confronts Itachi with Sasuke.

**Itachi: **Foolish little brother.

**Mayame: **Let Nii-san go[bites Itachi's arm[

**Itachi: **[drops Sasuke[ Let go. [slams Mayame into wall[

**Mayame: **[bites harder[ No!

**Itachi: **[punches her[

**Mayame: **[coughs[

**Itachi: **[picks Sasuke up[ Mangekyou Sharingan!!!!

**Sasuke: **Ahhhhhh!!

**Mayame: **Nii-san[bites Itachi's shoulder[

**Itachi: **Brat[hits her[

**Jiraya: **Toad Mouth Trap!!

Afterwards, Guy had appered. Mayame asked jiraya if she could join him and Naruto in their search for Tsunade. Jiraya allowed her to join them. Not long afterwards, Naruto and Mayame began their training to learn the Rasengan. Mayame had the first stage cleared in an hour. she work on new stages after Naruto cleared one stage. Mayame had the Rasengan down in half a day where it took Naruto almost two weeks.

Then comes the big Sannin fight. Mayame saw Orochimaru, her hatred of him took her over.

**Mayame: **You were the one that killed Momma and Daddy?

**Orochimaru: **You're lucky Sasuke came that day. I still want to kill you before you can stop me[trys to attack Mayame[

**Mayame: **[crying[ This is for my parents!!! Rasengan[nails Orochimaru in the face[

Orochimaru unfortunatly survives Mayame's attack. After the incident, she has also been training with Sasuke. When she found out that Sasuke had gotten into a fight with Naruto, she went to look for Sasuke to talk to him. she found him after Kakashi did and before the sound four.

**Mayame: **Nii-san, Are you angry that Naruto nii-san has gotten stronger?

**Sasuke: **Why does it matter?

**Mayame: **You've been thinking alot. I think you've been thinking about revenge again.

**Sasuke: **So what if I have?!!!

**Mayame: **[punches him[ Revenge isn't going to bring the Uchiha clan back to life, nor is it going to make you happy.

About this time, Sasuke is confronted by the sound four. After hearing what the sound four said, Mayame is really worried about Sasuke.

**Mayame: **Sasuke. Forget Orochimaru. I have a terrible feeling about him asking you to come to him.

**Sasuke: **Mayame. He's got power.

**Mayame: **He killed my family, Sasuke!!!!!!!!! He still wants to kill me!!!!

**Sasuke: **Mayame.

**Mayame: **If anything happened to you, Saukra, or Naruto, I don't know what I'll do. You guys are my new family. I don't want to lose any more family. [leaves[

**Sasuke: **Mayame, You don't understand. I'm not a kid. I am the Uchiha clan's avanger!

Sasuke leaves that night witht the sound four without telling Mayame.

Ch.3 end X(

Hey, all you readers. i hope you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews. You all rock, ice-shaman-princess A.K.A. Raiku


	4. Farewell, for now

**Broken seals and families**

**Ch.4**

The Sasuke rescue team was then pieced togather. Mayame joined them to save the only family she had. She wants to despartely save her brother from her family's murderer. After a while, only Mayame and Naruto caught up with Sasuke.

Memories stir in both Mayame and Sasuke's minds until Sasuke tells Naruto and Mayame how he really feels about them.

**Sasuke: **This wasn't meaningless. You two are my closest friends.

**Mayame: **Then why?!!! Why kill us?!!!

**Sasuke: **For that very reason. Mayame. I always wondered which one of us was stronger. I hope to learn that today.

And so the dangerous battle between three friends begins. Now we are up to when Sasuke trys to kill Naruto with Chidori.

**Mayame: **Naruto!

**Sasuke: **You're too late, Naruto!!

**Mayame: **[takes blow in her left shoulder[ Ahhh[coughs up blood[

**Sasuke: **That was stupid. Now you're unable to do anything. [grabs her throat[ It's over.

**Naruto: **[grabs Sasuke's arm[

**Sasuke: **Ahhh[pulls away[ What is this red chakra?

**Naruto: **Sasuke!! Mayame and I won't let you go to Orochimaru!!

**Mayame: **[stands up with healing seal on her wound[ Even if we have to beat you senseless, we'll stop you!!

Mayame fought with Sasuke and listened to his little speech to Naruto.

**Sasuke: **Shut up, Naruto. You've no parents or siblings. What the heck could you know about me? You've always been alone!!! What the heck do you understand about me?!!!! Huh[kicks Naruto[ The only one around here that even has a clue how I feel is Mayame. You don't even have an idea!!

**Naruto: **It's true that I have no parents or siblings. But, when I'm will Iruka-sensei, I

wonder if this is what it's like to have a father. When I'm with Mayame, I wonder if this is what having a sister is like. And when I'm with you, I wonder if this is what having a brother is like.

**Sasuke: **Why? Why do you two try so hard for my sake?

**Mayame: **Because you are a part of our new family. That's why we'll stop you!

Words could not stop the revenge hungry Uchiha. Mayame fougt til Sasuke broke one of her arms. When Sasuke went into his second state, Mayame took one look at him and puked. Revenge had turned Sasuke into what Mayame feared it would, a blood thirsty monster. Mayame confronted Sasuke after Naruto was rendered unconscious.

**Mayame: **This sucks! I've gotta stop you alone!

**Sasuke: **[cuts the edge of Mayame's left eye[

**Mayame: **Ah! I see you're still wanting to kill me. The way I am, I can't stop you. I'll let you kill me, but you must leave Naruto nii-san alone. [wipes blood and tears from eye[ Go ahead, Sasuke nii-san. If it'll make you happy, kill me!!!!

But he did the exact opposite. He knocked her out and layed her next to Naruto and placed his headband on her lap. Mayame heard Sasuke say one last thing.

**Sasuke: **Mayame, I'll never kill my little sister. I will come back once I've killed him. [Mayame loses consciousness[

Ch. 4 end X(

I hope you like this chapter. I cried just typing it. You all rock just because you read this. Adios, people! ISP A.K.A Raiku


	5. As we go our separate ways

**Broken seals and families**

**Ch.5**

Kakashi later found Naruto and Mayame unconscious at the valley of end. Naruto was in good condition for how he was found. Mayame, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Her right arm was broken in seven different places. Her breastbone was cracked all the way down the middle. Also, everyone of her twenty four ribs were broken. Six of them punctured her lungs. She had breathing problems before, but now they'll be worse. When Mayame regain consciousness, she went beserk.

"Aughh!!!!!!" She started punching the hospital wall. "Why?!!! Why?!!! Why the heck

did he do this?!!!" She punched a hole in the wall through to Naruto's room.

"Mayame! Chill out! Granny Tsunade'll get ticked at you if you don't lay down." "I

don't care, Naruto! I'm just so mad I could...! Aughh!!" "Great. Now your othe hand is

hurt." "Granny Tsunade." "I know you're upset, but you don't have to bust holes in the

walls." "What do you know?!!! You don't have a clue how I feel right now!!!" "Yes, I

do. My little brother was twelve when he was killed." "If you're so smart, tell me why

Orochimaru is after Sasuke? Why is Sasuke so important to him?" "I'll explain."

"What do you know, Naruto?" "Orochimaru wants to use Sasuke's body as a host

body. Odds are Sasuke'll be killed." "There are no odds are." Jiraya appeared on

his giant frog outside Naruto's window. "Jiraya-sensei?" "Pervy Sage?" "I've come

here to formally tell you two something." "What is it, Jiraya-sensei?" "You both are

now officialy my apprentices. I'll make full-fledged shinobi outta both of you in three

years since the Akatsuki won't be after Naruto for three or four years." "We don't

have time for this!" "What are you talking about, Naruto?" "To take Sasuke's body,

Orochimaru has to kill Sasuke." "What?!!!!" "Don't worry, Mayame." "What do you

mean 'Don't worry'?!!! He promised me he'd come home knowing this!!" "I mean

Orochimaru has already transfered himself to another body and it'll be at least three

years before he can transfer to Sasuke, so he'll be fine." "Three years, at least."

Mayame sat down on Naruto's bed and sighed. "But listen, you two." "Huh?"

"Forget about Sasuke." "What are you talking about?" "Sasuke went willingly to

Orochimaru. It doesn't matter what you do, he won't come back. Chasing after him

is a fool's errand." "He may not be anything to you, Jiraya-sensei, but Sasuke's our

brother!!" "You call him a 'brother'?! He's wounded Naruto and almost killed you! If

you two are so serious about chasing him, then forget that training. I'll have the

ANBU black ops on you and you two won't set even a toe outta Konoha." "Feh."

"You and Naruto are no ordinary kids. Naruto has the nine-tailed fox inside him. I

also should tell you why you've been targeted by the Akatsuki as well, Mayame."

"Why have the Akatsuki targeted me?" "I don't know all the details yet, but I do know

they're planning to use your kekki genki for something. You must forget Sasuke. You

two need to learn that to live as a shinobi, you gotta be smarter. You'll have to weigh

your options and make the right decision. This world isn't a place for fools." I

understand." "If being smart is what you say, Jiraya-sensei, we'll choose to remain

fools our whole lifes. Naruto and I are gonna save Sasuke and whup the Akatsuki

no matter what!!!" Mayame jabbed her unbroken arm in the air. " You two are so

foolish you may actually do it. When you're both discharged from the hospital, be

ready for training, foolish ones." "You got it, Pervy-sensei!" But Mayame had to stay

longer than expected because she conducted one of Orochimaru's experiments on

herself that nearly killed her. She combined Sasuke's D.N.A. into her own, giving her

something to make her just as much of an Uchiha as Sasuke and Itachi, the

Sharingan. "Mayame, have you lost your frigging mind?!!!" "No. I knew we were

going to face Sasuke and Itachi again,so I obtained the only thing that could stand

against them." "You're straight up crazy, but smart. I'll give you that. I think you should

stay behind, Mayame." "Why, Jiraya-sensei?!!" "You need to learn how to properly

use you're sharingan. I think you should stay here and learn under Kakashi." At this

point, Kakashi showed up. "Yo!" "Speak of the devil." "Mayame, I agree with Jiraya.

You should stay here. You'll be my apprentice instead and get to learn that special

jutsu you always wanted to learn." "Fine." Mayame bit her finger, wrote something

on one of her seals and gave it to Naruto. "What's this, Mayame?" "This seal will

be like a camera for me. I'll see and be able to do all of the training like you will. I'll

learn evrything Jiraya-sensei'll teach you without having to be there." She reached

over and hugged Naruto. "Promise me to be careful." "I promise!" Mayame reached

around her neck and took of a necklace with a silver shurekin on it. "Also promise

me you'll never take this off. My dad, who was my idol, gave this to me. It'll protect

you." "I promise! I'll be back as soon as I can, little sister!" Mayame started to cry

and hugged Naruto again. "I love you, big brother!" Naruto and Jiraya left the village

behind for a while. Mayame wiped the tears away rom the scar on her left eye.

"Let's go, Mayame." "Yeah."

end of chapter five T.T

Hope you guys are having fun reading this. In chapter six, Mayame's childhood will be revealed. I may upload it after this so look out for it

-Raiku


	6. Mayame's legacy

**Broken seals and familes**

**Ch.6**

"Wake up, Mayame." A man with long black hair stood over his six year old

daughter's bed. "Mmm. Daddy!! You're home!!" "Just it time for my special girl's

big day." "Today's the entrance ceremony for the ninja academy!! You'll be there,

right, Daddy?" "I wouldn't miss it for the world." "I'll finally get close to my dream. I'll

be an ANBU black ops agent like you and Mommy, Daddy!" "You'll have to work

hard for it, Mayame." The little girl and her father ran downstairs to eat breakfast

before she got ready for the ceremony. She was in Unimo Iruka's class. She was in

the top of her class. When she brought home her first report card, the only person

she'd show it to was her idol, her father. "Mayame! I'm impressed. You're ready to

learn our clan's summoning jutsu." "What does our clan summon, Daddy?"

"Scorpions." After Mayame mastered the summoning jutsu of the Fujin clan, she

started training with shuriken. She dislocated her shoulder during the training. "You

are so tough you won't cry after dislocating your shoulder." "I have to be tough to be

an awesome ANBU like you, Daddy." "Let's go home and have Mommy fix your

shoulder." "I forgot Mommy's a medic ANBU." A few weeks later, the worst event in

little Mayame's life took place. Let's start off with that morning. Mayame ran

downstairs to find that her mom was cooking and her dad was eating. "Morning!"

"Hey, sweetie." "Here's your breakfast, Mayame." "Thanks, Mommy." "We have a

mission today, Mayame, but we'll be back when you get home, okay?" "Okay,

Daddy." "By the way." Her dad pulled a blue box out behind his back. "Happy

seventh birthday, Mayame." Mayame jumped across the table and hugged her

father. "Thank you, Daddy!!" She opened the box to find a silver shuriken pendant

on a silver chain. "As long as to wear that, you'll be protected no matter where I am."

"Thank you, Daddy." "Birthday girl, here's your lunch. I packed all your favorites."

"Thanks, Mommy. Good luck on y'all's mission today. I'll see you after school!!"

Mayame ran off to school. After school, Mayame took the long way home near the

dock. This is when she met her only friend, Uchiha Sasuke. When she showed up,

Sasuke had jumped into the river. She ran down to the dock. When he didn't come

up, she threw her backpack and notebook down and jumped in after him. When he

regained consciousness, she went home but left her notebook on the dock. When

she got home, she found her mother dead in the floor. She screamed and ran to find

her father. When she found him, he was on the ground bleeding. "Mayame!! Run,

Honey!! Get outta here!!" When finished, His wife's killer killed him infront of his own

daughter. She screamed and tried to run, but the killer stopped her. This was when

Mayame was beat. "Leave her alone! Leave my friend alone!!!!" The killer saw a

little boy about Mayame's age soaked in water holding a purple notebook. The killer

whispered something and left. "Y-you're that crazy kid I saved earlier." "I'm Sasuke."

"M-M-Mayame. I-I'm M-Mayame." She lost consciousness. When she woke up, she

was in the hospital. A few days passed after Mayame learned that her parents'

deaths weren't a dream. She watched the only two people that ever loved her die.

When the doctor finished bandaging her wounds, he left a scalpel on the table within

Mayame's reach. She reached over and grabbed the scalpel. She rasied it to her

throat. When she was about to stab herself, a small hand grabbed her's and she

dropped the scalpel on her bed. The person that stopped her was the same person

who carried her to the hospital, Sasuke. "Why'd you stop me?!" "Nothing is worth

killing yourself." "At least I wouldn't be alone anymore!!! I'd be with my parents!! I still

don't understand why you keep coimng her to see me. Go home to your family!!" "I

would if the were still alive." "What do you mean?" "My family was killed four days

ago." "Sasuke. You're last name wouldn't be Uchiha, would it?" "Yes. It is." Mayame

started to bust into tears. "Sasuke. I am so sorry. You were just trying to help me and

I treated you like dirt everyday since you saved me. I hate myself so much for it!!"

Sasuke wiped the tears outta her face. "Don't hate yourself. I forgive you." "I don't

have any family left." "Neither do I." "From now on, Sasuke, we're family, big

brother." A few years passed. Sasuke and Mayame both graduated at the top of

their classes. Sasuke was paired up with Naruto and Sakura. Mayame was paired

up with the Pikiri twins, Sora and Sake. Mayame's jounin commander was Gekko

Hayate. A few months later, Mayame's teammate's were killed by Orochimaru's

curse mark at the end of the second exam. Mayame proceeded all the way to the

finals and never even became Chunin. Her teacher was killed by Baki of the sand

village. Mayame is now training under Kakashi as his apprentice until the return of

her big brother, Naruto. She is learning to work with something she almost killed

herself to get, the sharingan.

End of chapter six

The next chapter'll be Naruto's return to the village. Will Mayame master her sharingan in time to help rescue a good friend from the Akatsuki? I don't even know yet. I'm updating right now since I'm recovering from oral surgery. I won't update this weekend as a result. Until the next chapter.-

-Raiku


End file.
